Something About Us
by mtsuchihara
Summary: LEONxADA! Ada is sent to kill Leon who is currently on an undercover mission involving the mafia of New York City. But can she do it? SongFic. Slight typos.


**Date:** March 7th, 2006

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Resident Evil, Leon Kennedy or Ada Wong. They belong to Capcom. I am simply a fan. I do not own the song "Something About Us" by Daft Punk.

**Author's Note:** Just a drabble, something I had to get out of my head. My first LeonxAda fanfiction and also my first song fic. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Something About Us

Just before opening the door to his apartment, Leon hesitated. Something was not right. He had always depended on his instincts and right now, a loud siren was flashing in his mind. It was almost déjà vu. Well, it was no use standing outside. Whatever it was probably won't go away unless he made it go away, so the government agent slid his key into the doorknob and casually opened the door. It was dark, typical, because he always arrived home late. Usually, he was off on location or filling out paper work at the agency, but today was different. He wore a black suit with a red tie and he was known under a completely different name. In fact, the apartment he was stepping into wasn't his at all. It was just a cover up--much like his mission.

Nevertheless, he was familiar with the setting and finally stepped inside. But just as he did, he felt the tip of a cold gun press against his neck and countered it by knocking the gun away. The unidentified figure jerked back, but Leon pressed forth, grabbing the assassin's thin wrists and jamming them against the door. From what he could tell, his attacker was a woman. The woman shoved her knee into Leon's stomach freeing herself from his grip. She dove for her weapon, but Leon reluctantly kicked it from her reach. It slid across the white carpet and disappeared under a couch. The vision was limited, only the white moonlight from the kitchen window highlighting the scene, but both struggled against each other as if it were broad day light. As she reached in her utility belt to draw another weapon, he tackled her. Even though she were woman and he wasn't going to let her win. But it was because she were a woman that he couldn't kill her. No…it was something else. The moment he jammed her against the door, her scent began to intoxicate him. He knew who it was and a brief glimpse of her face against the moonlight confirmed it.

"Ada!" he screamed as he lay on top of her, his hands bounding her wrists like a rope.

"It's nice to know that you are still screaming my name, Leon," she smirked through her mysterious voice. She suddenly jerked her head upwards, head butting him. With her free leg, she shifted her weight and pulled herself on top of him. By the time Leon refocused on what was going on, he found Ada sitting on top of him with a knife at his neck. They stared at each other in silence for a few moments. Ada fiddled through Leon's jacket, tossing aside a switch blade and gaining a handgun.

"Let me guess," Leon said finally. "You're here to retrieve a sample? Well, tough luck because there's nothing here."

Ada gritted her teeth and gripped her knife tighter. Her breath grew heavier even though she forced herself not to reveal it. She had a sharp pain in her chest preventing her from going through with her mission. She kept telling herself over and over that she didn't love him, and that she couldn't love in general. But she was just lying to herself. No matter how much she denied it, Ada was a human being. She wanted love, but her chosen life style simply didn't have a place for that sort of thing. It was a hole dug too deep to be freed. Leon could see Ada in deep thought and wanted to take advantage of the situation, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her eyes were always fierce looking, but now they were sad and remorseful. He had never seen her like this before. Then, he knew.

"You…have to kill me, don't you,"

Ada drew away her knife and aimed at gun at Leon. He could feel her tremble as she did so.

"Do not blame me," she said, placing her finger on the trigger. Leon's heart was beating faster than normal, but it was in a good way. He wasn't scared or angry at all. Ada had always made his heart beat this way. It was a confusing, somewhat uncomfortable feeling, but he was very much attached to it. The expression on her face, however, made his heart fly and sink at the same time. She was killing herself mentally, torn between loving him or loving the life style she had chosen. It was clear that Ada saw him more than just a distraction. Ever since the day they both managed to survive the horrors of Raccoon City, she had grown attached to him and now nearly six years later, she couldn't let him go. Her first impression of him was "cute," but now he was "all grown up" and he was more than just "cute." He was everything she wanted.

_"It might not be the right time  
I might not be the right one   
But there's something about us   
That I want to say   
'Cuz there's something between us anyway..."  
_

"Do it, Ada," Leon demanded, grabbing the tip of the gun and drawing it closer to his neck. Ada knocked his hand away. The look he was sporting nearly killed her. It was a mixture of masculinity and cuteness at the same time. There was no way she could silence something like that. Wait, what was she thinking? She was a professional assassin and professional assassins would never let their emotions get in the way.

"Aren't you afraid?" she asked, trying to prolong the situation. A part of her knew that she was just delaying the inevitable, but another part of her wanted a way out. _"Leon, why don't you just kill me,"_ she thought to herself. _"Just grab the gun from my shaking hands and give me peace."_ She tried to force back the tears building up behind her eyes, but one fell stray and mounted on the bridge of her eye. Noticing the gleaming sparkle, Leon reached up and wiped it away.

"I'd rather die by your hands than anyone else's," he said, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand.

_"I might not be the right one  
It might not be the right time   
But there's something about us  
I've got to do   
Some kind of secret I will share with you..."_

His hand soon found its way to the back of her head, stroking her playful short hair and drawing her head closer to his. He pushed himself up with his elbow, drawing closer to her. Leon wanted one wish. A last kiss. Ada must have read his mind because she didn't resist and the two interlocked their lips in a passionate kiss. It started off as a simple one, but suddently grew into a long chain of kisses. The gun was dropped on to the floor and hands began to wonder astray. She tucked her hands inside of Leon's jacket, basking her fingers in the pleasant warmth of his body . Eventually, she slipped the black suit jacket off of him and began to pulled at his red tie. He had never looked so good in a suit. Furthermore, he never looked so good in a suit that she was undressing. As she did so, Leon stripped off her utility belt and his hands made their way to her hips, touching, feeling and grasping. Then, his hands slipped onto her back, aggressively untying the string that held her deep red dress tight against her body. The air around them grew intense. Ada couldn't believe what was happening, but she loved it. Leon's scent, the way his body felt against hers, everything. It was official now.

_"I need you more than anything in my life   
I want you more than anything in my life  
I'll miss you more than anyone in my life   
I love you more than anyone in my life..."_

As the moon slid across the midnight sky, two figures finally lay next to each other, breathing heavily and half dressed. Ada pushed herself onto her elbows, not bothering to adjust her loose undergarments and gave Leon a sheepish smile before pressing her lips against his again. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. When the kiss broke off, Ada simply laid her head upon his chest which was partially covered with his white unbuttoned collared shirt. The sound of his calming heart beat gave her a sense of serenity and peace.

"Leon?" she asked.

"Ada?" he replied, gently stroking the back of her head.

"I love you,"

Finally, a large weight felt lifted from her shoulders. It felt good. She had never felt this good before in her entire life because a piece of her heart has finally been filled.


End file.
